


Let me see you reach a different high

by Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Jongho tries to flirt, Jongho's first time smoking, M/M, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sex under influence, Shotgunning, Smut, Tempting Yeosang, Weed, mischievous yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs/pseuds/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs
Summary: Objectively speaking, it was a nice party. What made it special though was neither San and Wooyoung dancing on the table with half their clothes off, nor Mingi and Yunho doing body shots.No, what made it special was something far more addictive. Or more specifically someone.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	Let me see you reach a different high

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!  
> Long time no see!  
> I'm finally back!  
> Honestly I was planning on uploading sooner but.... university and exams.  
> So now that they are finally over I'm back on track.
> 
> This time I return with an other JongSang AU.  
> But!  
> This one is a liiitle different.
> 
> I won't spoil though, I'll let you read for yourselves.
> 
> So without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hongjoong and Seonghwa are out, I repeat, Hongjoong and Seonghwa are out!" San yelled above the others' heads.

Jongho jumped in surprise, his drink almost slipping out of his hands. It was a miracle that San could be heard so loudly above the blasting music, but that was San for you, the loudest, most annoying human on earth.

Jongho caught his drink just in time not to spill it, only for Wooyoung, the runner-up loudest and most annoying human on earth, to slap it out of his hands anyway.

A few people screamed around them and scattered as the drink spilled, which in hindsight, was probably Wooyoung's goal all along.

"Here Jongho!" Wooyoung handed him another cup to replace his old one. "Have some real alcohol!"

Jongho looked at the single, red cup in his hands, the question of; 'what is this shit' already at the tip of his tongue. But he didn't get the chance to ask. San marched to their side, snatching Wooyoung away after throwing a quick apologise.

Jongho watched as San threw away the empty cups from the coffee table and pulled Wooyoung on top of it, engaging him in a sensual dance.

Jongho groaned as he was pushed aside from the crowd that began gathering around the couple, the spilled drink on the floor long forgotten.

He shook his head, heaving a sigh around a big gulp out of his new drink. Jongho hummed in satisfaction as the flavor of the drink reached his taste bands. He had to send a mental thanks to Wooyoung. Vodka was a lot better than beer, no matter how much Seonghwa tried to convince everyone otherwise.

But Seonghwa was not here right now. They had reached the point of the party that Hongjoong and he locked themselves in someone's room upstairs and wouldn't be back until the rest of them had created a mess beyond fixing.

More people pushed Jongho's sides as they tried to squeeze through, so they could see San and Wooyoung better. The air around them started to become hot and sticky, alcohol and sweat lingering from every person.

Jongho sipped his strawberry vodka as he walked away from them. He saw too much of San and Wooyoung being gay during the day, he didn't need to see them pretending to be strippers right now.

With the corner of his eye he caught Yunho and Mingi rushing to get away as well. He snickered, amused from the sudden unwillingness of them to stay and cheer along with the rest of the crowd. Unfortunately though, that wasn't the reason of their escape.

It was only two minutes later that they returned, a bottle of tequila in one hand and the salt on the other. Yunho pushed Mingi on the counter, stripping him immediately from his button up.

"Body shots!" he declared loudly.

People cheered and more shirts flew off within seconds. Jongho hoped that Seonghwa managed to last long enough so they would safely stay upstairs for a long time. He really wouldn't want to be in the room when they came back and saw how wild their party had gotten thanks to their traitor friends.

Jongho did stay to watch the body shots though. Shirtless Mingi was a sight, no matter how many times he had seen it before. Yunho sprinkled salt meticulously on his abs and collarbones before he put a slice of lime between his boyfriend’s lips.

"Put salt on his pants!" a woman yelled from the crowd.

Jongho sipped his vodka. That was actually a great idea.

"Nope!" Yunho winked at her. "Only _I_ get to see Mingi hard because of my mouth!"

The people cheered again for some reason and Jongho sighed. Yunho poured a generous amount of tequila over Mingi's toned chest and then climbed on the counter, taking a sit on Mingi's thighs. They made eye contact as Yunho ran a finger from Mingi's belly button to the top of his pants. Mingi raised his eyebrows expectantly. And then, Yunho dived in.

The music was deafening as he started licking all over him, and it got even louder by the excitement of the people all around the room. Yunho kept eye contact with Mingi as he licked all the salt and alcohol from his abdomen and moved up to his nipples. Mingi threw his head back at this one, and Jongho hummed in approval.

Those two were truly a good sight when they kept their mouths occupied like this.

After thoroughly cleaning Mingi's neck, Yunho bit the lime in Mingi's mouth and sucked hard before spiting it away and connecting their lips together filthily.

Alright. Jongho had officially seen enough.

He was one of the unfortunate few who daily saw Mingi kissing Yunho's nose and forehead and cheekies with a disgusting amount of affection, so he couldn't take that kiss seriously. Yunho wasn't filthy. The fact that he was grinding on Mingi on top of a counter was just the alcohol pumping in his veins.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the table San had claimed while grinding on Wooyoung, and Jongho abruptly turned his head. Whatever just broke must have been damn large to sound over the music and the voices of what felt like hundreds of people.

Through the dim lights though, Jongho could barely see anything that might have been out of place. At least San and Wooyoung were still standing, more energized than ever.

The bad news were that if _he_ had heard that crash, then Hongjoong most likely would have heard it too, no matter how deep in him Seonghwa was at the moment.

An instinct as old as humanity itself told Jongho to bail.

A new pair was on the coffee table, more body shots being prepared along with a beer pong on the kitchen island nearby. Mingi had pinned Yunho against a wall on the back of the room, still shirtless and dripping alcohol. Wooyoung and San had made sure to spread spiked drinks around before they began dancing, so everyone was bound to become as drunk as them in less than half an hour.

Yeah, this party was officially taken over, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it now.

Jongho pushed people aside and fled the scene before Hongjoong's wrath descended upon them all. He headed towards the small balcony that was used by the people who smoked.

It would be a nice temporary hideout. If worse came to worst, he could always jump off the balcony to the street below. It wouldn't be the first time he had done it and survived. The previous time he had made it while drunk too, so now that he was barely even tipsy his chances were far better.

Jongho inhaled deeply as soon as the fresh air hit him on the face when he took a step through the French door. He quickly regretted it though, coughing loudly as the terrible smell of weed was tangled along in his breath.

Jongho felt the scratching in his throat and took a big gulp of the sweet drink in an attempt to tone it down. A snickering sound caught his attention then, pulling him out of his coughing fit.

"Allergic to the air?"

Jongho's head whipped towards the unfamiliar voice, ready to answer the unamusing statement. But his phrase caught in his throat as his eyes met with the unknown person.

A guy, who Jongho had certainly never seen before, was sitting on the floor at the far corner of the balcony. He had his leather covered legs spread in front of him, his head tilted to the side as his honey brown eyes looked back at Jongho with a weird glint. 

Jongho's mind short circuited for a second. The stranger looked so handsome under the dim light of the old lamp in Hongjoong's balcony. His hair had a soft tone of silver blond and they hugged his nape nicely. Light blue strands decorated the upper parts of his roots and the front of his bangs, that fell softly just above those glinting eyes.

And maybe it was the mix of the beer and Vodka in his system, but he could swear that the guy was almost glowing as the warm orange shades of the light fell on him. Jongho couldn't help but wonder; how the hell had he missed this guy?

Jongho was one of the first people that arrived at Hongjoong's place and he was a hundred percent sure that this one wasn't there when Jongho stepped inside the apartment. So how? How on earth did that strange beauty slipped his eye?

"Did the cat get your tongue?" the stranger asked, halting Jongho's thoughts.

"I’m sorry, what?" Jongho managed to stutter, his mind finally returning back to its place.

A mischievous smile split the other’s lips, eyes flattering shut as he let out a breathy chuckle.

"Ah. So you can talk." he chuckled, arching an amused eyebrow.

"O-of course I talk." Jongho huffed, a sudden wave of heat spreading on his cheeks.

Another chuckle from the stranger and Jongho heaved a sigh, looking at his drink. Almost empty, he realized in disappointment. He then glanced back inside as another crushing sound echoed. Well. He had to stick with what he was left. Going back inside was certainly not an option.

"Is everyone alive in there?"

Jongho turned once again at the corner guy, who was now looking at the French door.

"It's the second crash I hear coming out." he clarified.

"They won't be for long. Hongjoong is going to kill them when he sees the mess they have made." Jongho shrugged, taking one more gulp from his drink.

"And let me guess, you're one of those who are out here because you don't want to get caught between a yelling Hongjoong and a bunch of drunk people that try to escape him." the other said with a lopsided smile.

"Precisely." Jongho answered, giving the stranger a small smirk. "Do you fall in that category too?"

"Nah. I just don't like crowds much. I prefer sitting by myself. Plus, I get to laugh later at everyone else's misery, so..."

Jongho grinned. That guy wasn't only handsome, he also sounded like he had a really interesting personality. Jongho dared to say that he wanted to learn more about him.

"Should I leave you alone then?" Jongho suggested playfully, crossing his fingers that the guy wouldn't actually turn him down. He didn't mean it. It was just a small test, verifying that he wasn't intruding the other's personal space.

The stranger eyed him. "Nah. You seem like a good kid. Stick around." he said inviting Jongho to sit with him. "I'm Yeosang by the way."

"Jongho. And I'm not a kid." Jongho said and walked towards Yeosang, plopping himself on his side.

Yeosang laughed low. "Alright then. Don't get all whiny."

Jongho was ready to answer him again, but after some contemplating, he chose not to. They would get caught in an endless cycle of bickering and the last thing he wanted was to piss off his new company.

Instead he casted a side glance towards Yeosang. From up close he seemed less glittering but still incredibly handsome. His long eyelashes were curling slightly, hiding his shifting orbs. Patches of red decorated the rim of one of his eyes, trailing down towards the upper part of his cheekbone; a birthmark.

Jongho was impressed. Such a unique scar, marring such an uncommon place.

"So, you know Hongjoong from...?" Yeosang trailed, breaking the silence between them.

"Oh, I work with him at his studio. I'm helping him with the vocals in his recordings." Jongho simply said. "How do _you_ know Hongjoong?" he returned the question.

"Ahh..." Yeosang tilted his head upwards, his entire body language screaming relaxation. "I... don't." he said in the end, a small smile decorating his lips.

Jongho blinked. "You don't?" he asked confused.

"No." Yeosang turned his head to look at him. He then shrugged, as if saying 'sorry to disappoint you'. "I know Seonghwa though."

"Really? You're friends with Hongjoong's demon boyfriend?" Jongho was surprised.

Because okay, he could understand Hongjoong befriending all types of people he met, he was just that nice of a person, but Jongho really couldn't see _Seonghwa_ of all people hanging around guys like Yeosang.

Jongho casted a glance at the joint twirling between Yeosang's long, elegant fingers. He watched as the other, moved it around lazily, hitting it from time to time so he could get rid of the ash. He didn't mind it. Not at all. On the contrary, Jongho believed that it only added more to Yeosang's already overwhelming looks, making him unable to look away.

Well, Seonghwa definitely had some explaining to do. Like why the hell hadn't he introduced this beautiful guy to the rest of them before? Because seriously, Jongho was losing his mind here, trying not to stare at him too hard and make things weird.

"You're staring." Yeosang giggled, and Jongho felt his face reddening before looking away. Busted.

Jongho stifled a groan. No, that wouldn't do. Yeosang had already called him a child, he had to step up his game if he wanted the other to take him seriously.

"I was wondering what you are smoking. " Jongho quickly excused himself pointing towards Yeosang's hand.

"Oh." Yeosang exclaimed and looked down at his fingers, as if only now realizing what he was holding. "This?" he asked, bringing the joint in front of his face. "It's nothing special." he commented with a small shrug.

"It's not?" Jongho tilted his head.

"It's hash, actually. I wanted to get some quality stuff for this party." Yeosang elaborated, taking a long hit from the joint.

Jongho smiled and nodded, pretending to understand. He quickly took another glance at his almost empty solo cup, a sudden idea popping in his mind.

"Can I..." Jongho cleared his throat, internally cursing at his stuttering, "Can I have some? I'll pay you, if you want me to."

And well, Jongho was not a naive person. He knew very well what that joint contained, and what would happen to him as soon as it went inside his system. But he was at a party. A loud party with some wild people, trying to impress someone _without_ having the option of alcohol.

He needed to find something else to help him suppress his shyness and give him courage. To offer him that slight buzz in his head, which would loosen up his stiffness. And the joint was just the right thing.

Yeosang's well defined eyebrows shot up almost all the way to his hairline.

"You smoke?" he asked disbelievingly. "How old are you even?"

Jongho smirked at him, trying to play it cool. "Old enough. Why, don't I look like it?"

 _Too confident, too confident!_ Jongho mentally face palmed. What a great day had he chosen to forget how to flirt.

Yeosang looked at him up and down once, before he laughed quietly again, all husky and hot, and Jongho momentarily forgot that he was laughing at him, because _fuck._

"You're cute." Yeosang said, eyes fond. "Are you sure you want some?"

 _Weed, weed, he's talking about weed!_ Jongho had to viciously remind himself, before he said anything stupid.

"I do." Jongho nodded. "But well... maybe not here? It’s too loud, don't you think?" he trailed.

How he wished he hadn't sounded so hopeful.

"Oh?" Yeosang said, taking one more drag of his cigarette. "Where would you wanna go?" he asked, eyes shining with mischief.

Okay, he was teasing him instead of just turning him down. Jongho could probably work with that.

"Where would you take me?" he asked back instead of answering.

Yeosang snorted, and even that sounded cute instead of offending. Jongho was enthralled.

"Where would you want me to take you?" Yeosang kept smiling at him, refusing to answer.

Well then. Jongho couldn't loop this conversation any further. He had to reply with something else. He tried to use the little he had learned about Yeosang to make his proposition sound as enticing as possible.

"How about..." he began, pretending to think about it, "we go somewhere just the two of us, without the noise of the party or Hongjoong and Seonghwa's impending wrath."

Yeosang chuckled again, his head lolling towards Jongho.

"My God, you're so cute." he said amused. "I've never had anyone trying to pick me up like this."

"Well, is it working?" Jongho gulped down the urge to run his fingers through Yeosang's bangs, that had fell in front of his bloodshot eyes.

"I don't know. You're _not_ smooth, let me tell you that. But you don't act like all cocky either." Yeosang hummed thoughtfully. "Try to convince me a bit more, I like it."

Jongho wetted his lips. Well then. Now or never. Do or die.

He didn't say anything, he just gently grabbed Yeosang's thin wrist, the one that was holding the joint, and brought it close to his lips. He looked at Yeosang straight in the eyes as he took a long, slow drag.

Yeosang's eyebrows rose again, his eyes darkening a bit. _Success_ , Jongho thought. He felt the smoke coming down to his lungs, burning his throat.

Jongho was certain he must have looked sexy those first few seconds when he tasted weed for the first time, but then he started choking and coughing uncontrollably.

 _Fucking fuck_ , Jongho thought as tears sprung to his eyes. Who would have guessed that smoke was so hot?

"Oh gods," Yeosang went from interested to dying of laughter in barely one moment. "Are you okay?" he patted Jongho's back, a few hints of worry in his voice, besides the overwhelming amusement.

"F-fine," Jongho stuttered between the coughs. He downed the rest of his drink in an attempt to soothe his burning throat, but it didn't seem to do the trick.

"Okay, that's it," Yeosang unexpectedly moved closer and brushed Jongho's hair back. "I'm taking you home, and I'm teaching you how to smoke."

"You are?" Jongho exclaimed, his eyes still watery, not believing his ears. After he had made such a fool of himself? Had he actually succeeded?

"Yes, Jongho, I am." Yeosang's hand dipped lower, fondling the hem of his shirt.

Before Jongho could wrap his head around the fact that Yeosang was touching him in a not so innocent way, the other stood up.

"Woah," Yeosang exclaimed, his hand flying to his head. His other arm quickly gripped the railing of the balcony, as his legs shook a little.

Jongho shot up immediately and wrapped an arm around him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yeosang chuckled at his eagerness, "just got a bit dizzy from standing up so fast."

"Okay." Jongho said. He should have left it there, he should have just let go of Yeosang and simply walk next to him to his apartment, wherever that was. But no, another idea had to pop in his head.

"Want me to carry you?" he asked, leaning a bit closer to Yeosang's personal space.

"What?" Yeosang looked at him surprised, but not uninterested. "Carry me? I'm not that light you know."

Jongho didn't wait for further confirmation. With one swift motion, he scooped Yeosang up in his arms and started walking.

A surprised, high pitched sound left Yeosang's lips, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Jongho's neck.

"Shit," he exclaimed, just as Jongho opened the balcony door to get back into the chaotic party. “You have no idea how sexy that is."

Jongho winked at him and stepped inside the room. He carried Yeosang through the entire living room, past the kitchen beer pong, past the body shots, and past a heavily gawking Wooyoung, who kept tugging at San's sleeve and pointing right at Jongho.

Jongho just chuckled. Yeah, he literally picked up a person from this party. Wasn't that what his friends had wanted him to do anyway?

Yeosang was thankfully not fully focusing around him, eyes closed because of all the noise. Fortunately, he didn't hear Wooyoung practically screaming in San's ear "HE IS SO FUCKING HOT I CAN'T BELIEVE-"

Jongho promptly left the party behind. He wouldn't miss any part of it.

~*~

The silence of the night streets was like a fade buzzing in Jongho's ears. All that blasting music had surely decreased his hearing, but he didn't mind it much. Not now that Yeosang seemed more comfortable inside his arms.

It turned out that Yeosang was living a few blocks away from Hongjoong's house. Very convenient. How come Yeosang hadn't ever seen Hongjoong before beat Jongho. But he didn't focus too much on that either.

"You know." Yeosang mumbled, snapping him out of his thoughts. "For a kid, you are pretty strong." he teased, that mischievous glint returning in his eyes.

"Why do you keep calling me a kid? I'm twenty, I'm certainly not a kid." Jongho arched an eyebrow. Did he really look that young? Wooyoung had said before that his coconut hair made him look younger, but that was exactly the reason why Jongho had styled them in a parted fringe tonight.

Yeosang laughed again, the sound echoing around the empty street.

"Twenty huh?" Yeosang wondered out loud. "I can work with that." he mumbled then, a wide grin spreading on his lips, unconsciously.

And maybe Jongho wasn't supposed to hear that. But he did. And now he couldn't help but wonder if weed was all Yeosang had in his mind for the two of them.

It didn't take them long to reach Yeosang's apartment. Jongho moved forward, letting him down slowly so he could open the door. Yeosang graced him with a smile, mumbling a 'thank you' and then punched the code on the keypad. The pad beeped three times and the door clicked open, letting them shuffle inside.

Yeosang stretched his arms a bit, throwing his jacket on the couch. "Make yourself at home." he said, making his way towards a desk that was perched on the far corner of the room.

Jongho eyed the small couch warily. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Maybe he shouldn't have followed Yeosang so easily. He didn't even know him, yet here he was, inside the four walls of his small apartment. What if Yeosang wasn't as peaceful and sweet as he seemed? What if Jongho ended up murdered and tossed deep in the sewers? That would be a real bummer.

Jongho exhaled deeply. Oh well. Whatever was going to happen, he would deal with it.

He took a sit on the couch, folding his hands on his lap. His eyes traveled towards Yeosang again. Jongho watched him as he fiddled around his desk, opening drawers and flipping notebooks.

Yeosang wasn't a very muscly person, Jongho realised. His narrow waist was leading up to middle wide shoulders, followed by well-defined arms. A beautifully normal body type, neither too tall but nor short.

Jongho's eyes danced on Yeosang's back, following the fade lines his shoulder blades made as they moved under his dark tank top.

He started becoming curious. What was Yeosang looking for? The silence that had fallen between them was a little suffocating, stretching too much for Jongho's liking. So he decided to start the conversation this time, by vocalizing his question.

"Do you need any help there? Why all that searching?" 

"Not at all. Everything is under control." Yeosang answered calmly. "Besides I found what I was looking for." he smirked, making his way back to the couch.

He sat beside Jongho, a small groan leaving his lips and placed a bag on the coffee table in front of them. Without losing a second he opened it, carefully taking out a few things. A packet of long cigarette papers and two thin cardboards were placed in front of him, followed by a neatly closed tin box. Then a round thing appeared in his hand, at which Jongho arched an eyebrow.

Apparently Yeosang caught his questioning look, tossing the round metallic thing between his palms with a low laugh. "This is a grinder." he began explaining. "It helps crush the weed and turn it in a form that can be smoked."

Jongho hummed, his gaze not leaving Yeosang's hands as they moved around the coffee table, opening the tin box. Jongho took a glimpse inside.

Deep green and brown blended together in the form of dried weed and sat at the bottom of the box, waiting for someone to smoke it.

Yeosang threaded his fingers around a ball of dried leaves and placed it on the table. He then picked up the 'grinder', split it in half and put the weed on top of some weird looking spikes on it's one side. The lid was back in its place and then a rough sound echoed as Yeosang began twisting it.

When the grinder was opened again, the ball of leaves had turned into tinnier pieces of weed and Jongho gasped subconsciously. Yeosang continued unfazed, taking out one cigarette paper and one of the small cardboards. He placed the thin paper on the table, and poured the grinders content on top of it, forming a neat line. Then he started folding the cardboard until he made it look like an actual cigarette filter.

He was good, Jongho could give him that. He moved around so easily and with such a confidence, like smoking weed was his second nature. He owned his skills. Yeosang kept fixing the cigarette. He put the makeshift filter on the one end and then picked the whole joint, rolling it between his fingers.

Jongho watched, mesmerized by the delicate moves Yeosang used to make the cigarette. If rolling a joint was an art, Jongho believed that Yeosang would surely be a master. When the weed was placed evenly around the paper, Yeosang folded one of the sides, forming the actual joint. He then darted his tongue out, using the tip to wet the upper side of the paper, before he stuck it to the rest.

Jongho's breath was caught in his throat. A fade blush creeped on his cheeks as he watched Yeosang smoothing the remain bumps on the cigarette paper. He could have never thought that smoking could be sexy. Yet here Yeosang was, proving him completely wrong once again.

"Here." Yeosang said as soon as the cigarette was ready. "I believe you know what that is."

Again with the teasing.

Jongho arched him an eyebrow in criticism. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Are you for real?" he asked Yeosang, earning another laugh.

"Right. Of course you do." Yeosang said and leaned backwards, fishing a lighter out of his pocket. "So." he began, putting the joint between his cherry lips. With a flick of the lighter he lighted the cigarette, taking a long satisfying drag. Yeosang's eyelashes fluttered close, making Jongho fist his hands on top of his jeans. Yeah. So fucking sexy.

"The smoke goes in, you leave it to settle inside your throat and down your lungs. Then you exhale." Yeosang instructed, the smoke he had sucked escaping from the corners of his mouth. "Don't swallow." he finished, extending the cigarette forward.

Jongho gulped as he watched the smoke linger around Yeosang's face, hovering above his pale skin. His eyes were glittering by the fade light of the lamp at the corner of the room, honey-brown irises, shifting hazed. Jongho decide it then; smoking made Yeosang look ethereal. Unreasonably beautiful, almost fake to the world. And maybe that statement sounded illogical, but the mysterious aura that hugged around his frame, screamed something uncanny. Something mystic.

It felt like he was taking a dive inside the waves of an unknown sea, with a bottom too dark to see its ending. Jongho knew he had entered unfamiliar waters as soon as he had agreed on following Yeosang. He couldn't back down now. The only thing he could do, was start swimming. Swim inside those unknown currents of Yeosang's personality, even if he ended up drowning.

Jongho took the joint from between Yeosang's fingers, bringing it on his own lips. He eyed Yeosang warily, sudden anxiety creeping in his guts. And then he sucked. The smoke went inside his mouth, but as soon as it touched the back of his throat Jongho felt the familiar choke. Another fail attempt. His eyes tickled with tears as a strong cough arose from deep inside his lungs.

He heard Yeosang sighing, another teasing smile creeping around the corner of his mouth. Jongho shot him a glare.

"You know you can quit if you want to. No one is forcing you." Yeosang said, head fall on one of his palms.

Jongho shook his head. "N-no," he coughed. "I can do it."

"Why are you so invested in weed?" Yeosang asked calmly.

"It's a matter of pride." Jongho answered simply, trying to take one more, shallower hit, yet having the same result again.

"Alright stop." Yeosang said, placing a hand on Jongho's shoulder. "Trying to force something like that in your system isn't a good idea. You will end up hating it."

"I still want to try though. I want to feel that relaxation that I've heard so much about." Jongho said stubbornly.

Yeosang heaved a sigh. He eyed Jongho and for a moment something flashed on his face. Like an idea, making his eyebrows rise in wonder.

"You know..." he started and Jongho could swear that he spotted a faint blush on Yeosang's cheeks. "There's one more way that you can try downing the smoke. Something lighter and easier for your virgin throat." he smirked.

Jongho scoffed. "Well. And what's this way that's so much easier?" he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Virgin throat. If only Yeosang knew.

"It's called shotgun." Yeosang explained, threading a hand through his silver hair. "Basically. We share the hit. You inhale less amount of smoke and it doesn't end up forcefully inside your mouth."

Jongho's mind shirt circuited for a moment, eyes widen in the process. "We share the hit?" he muttered a little dumbfounded. "How do you even share a hit...?"

Yeosang's lips split in a wide grin. "Wanna find out?" he asked, scooting a little closer to Jongho.

 _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Jongho's mind screamed to him. "Y-yeah?" Jongho answered dumbly, making Yeosang chuckle.

"Alright." Yeosang smiled and took the joint back. When Jongho's gaze fell on him, Yeosang's face had softened a little, the teasing and mischief melting away. "Come here." he said, voice hushed and low.

Jongho obeyed with a gulp. He moved closer, his knee brushing up against Yeosang's. Sweat formed at the back of his neck as the other leaned further in his personal space. Jongho was stricken once again by how beautiful Yeosang looked. His handsome features, seeming squishier in the white light, rounder and chubbier. Calmness had settled in his breathing, relaxation swimming in his eyes. He has devastating.

Compared to Jongho of course, who was becoming more restless as the seconds ticked by. His fingers were clenching around his jeans, breath coming out short and ridged.

"Calm down." Yeosang mumbled, bringing the joint close to his mouth. "It's not that hard. Just follow my lead." he instructed and placed the filter between his lips, taking the hit.

Jongho watched as the smoke rolled inside Yeosang's mouth, eyelashes fluttering shut for just a second, before a hand was placed at the back of his head.

"Open your mouth." he voiced and before Jongho could realize it, Yeosang dived in, slotting their lips together.

Jongho's eyes widened in shock as a small dose of hot smoke entered his mouth, sitting heavy on his tongue. Little by little it creeped further inside, reaching his uvula. He was waiting for the coughing to start at any moment, but to his surprise, it didn't come. The hit traveled nice and slow to his lungs, settling there, as Yeosang's lips continued hugging his own with a sweet heaviness.

As quickly as it started, it ended. Yeosang leaned away, exhaling the remains of the smoke. Their mouths were still inches apart when Yeosang spoke. "So? How was that?"

And maybe it was the alcohol that still lingered in his veins, or the three previously failed attempts of smoking, but Jongho felt a sudden dizziness washing over him. His breath was knocked out of him, the world momentarily slowing down, sending his running mind into overdrive.

"More." he found himself whispering. "Give me more."

Weirdly enough Yeosang did. With quick moves he took one more hit, holding the smoke in his mouth as he climbed up Jongho's lap. Jongho felt himself sinking further on the couch as Yeosang's weight settled on top of him.

Their lips met again, the thick mist passing between them and Jongho felt more lightheaded with every new puff of smoke that entered his system. Yeosang's lips were soft but firm against his own, guiding them on a sensual dance. It was awkward at the beginning, but after a few more hits they found their rhythm.

Jongho's hands twitched on his lap, adrenaline commanding them to move, to touch whatever part of Yeosang they could reach. But Jongho ignored them, trying to focus on the feeling of the other's s tongue traveling inside his mouth. At some point the smoke stopped coming, leaving only hot breathes exchanging between their mouths.

The kisses kept deepening more, teeth clanging with teeth as their dizzy minds tried to get the hang of the situation. Apparently though, it was more difficult than it seemed. The joint was long forgotten, now laying limply on the table behind them.

The thick fog surrounded Jongho's mind, his body becoming more sensitive at every touch of skin Yeosang initiated. It was really hard, keeping his head straight, when his brain had almost become a mousse.

"Jongho." Yeosang whispered inside his mouth, and Jongho suppressed a whimper at how sexy the other sounded. "Why do you hesitate so much? Touch me."

That was his last straw. Jongho waved goodbye at the remain pieces of his sanity, his resolve flying out of the window.

He finally gave permission to his hands to move, settling them around Yeosang's waist. His fingers massaged the skin of his hips, making a light groan leave Yeosang's lips. The sound was deep, rumbling between their lips and sending chills down Jongho's spine.

"Hmm. That's it." Yeosang hummed, biting lightly Jongho's lower lip.

Jongho slid his palms further down, cupping Yeosang's ass cheeks through the leather pants, squeezing them. Yeosang left a choked breath, his hips wiggling forward unconsciously.

Jongho groaned. "Yeosang..." he exhaled through his nose, trying to collect himself. "If you continue like that..." he warned.

Yeosang leaned backwards, his hands slipping through the open collar of Jongho's dress shirt. He grabbed firmly on his shoulders, throwing him a hazed look.

"Are you afraid Jongho?" he asked teasingly, the tip of his tongue running onto of his lower lip.

Jongho threw him a glare. "Are you sure about this?" he mumbled low, hands tightening around the other's behind. "Don't tempt me if you're gonna regret it later."

Yeosang all but chuckled, a huge smirk gracing his half-swollen lips as he leaned in Jongho's space. He neared his ear, breath ghosting around the shell. "Fuck me Jongho." he whispered seductively before he licked Jongho's earlobe.

Something snapped inside Jongho upon hearing those words. "You brought this on yourself." he voiced deep and threaded a hand in Yeosang's silver locks, pulling him away from his ear before engaging them in another kiss.

This one was different from the rest of the kisses they had shared. Passion and lust filled their bodies as they kept on seeking more. Jongho moved his lips on top of Yeosang’s with fever, and yet he remained gentle. He lapped the other’s lower lip with his tongue, asking permission to enter. Yeosang granted it and with a swift move Jongho started traveling inside his hot mouth. Their breathes mingled more, sounds leaving both their throats to echo inside the small apartment.

Jongho smooched and bit Yeosang's cupid bow, coaxing little whimpers to jump from his half open mouth. He sensed Yeosang's hands travel on his upper torso, feeling the curves and slopes of his chest and collarbones. Goosebumps rose at the path of Yeosang's fingertips, making the hair of Jongho's nape stand.

Jongho didn't want to fall behind. He pecked the corner of Yeosang's mouth and started trailing downwards. He kissed his soft cheek and mouthed the underside of his jaw. Yeosang stuttered a breath as Jongho licked the blue vein under the skin of his neck.

Jongho finally settled his mouth at the junction between Yeosang's shoulder and lower neck. He brushed gently his lips on the heated skin, waking up goosebumps before he bit, nice and firm. Yeosang cried a little and threw his head to the side, exposing his neck more.

Jongho sucked and licked, a purple rose petal mark already forming between his teeth. Yeosang's fingers curled around Jongho's biceps, nails scratching deep.

"Your skin is so smooth and pale. I could mark you all day." Jongho mumbled, moving towards Yeosang's collarbones to suck another hickey.

Yeosang hummed, taking his hand back from beneath Jongho’s shirt and bringing them at the front. His fingers threaded gently around the buttons of Jongho's shirt, undoing them one by one. When he the last button was out of its hole, Yeosang slipped the fabric off, revealing Jongho's built chest and arms.

"Hmmm. Someone likes the gym..." he mumbled, hazed eyes roaming all over the younger's upper body.

Jongho chuckled at the statement. Not that it wasn't true, he indeed loved exercising. He slid his fingers towards Yeosang's waistband, dragging his tank top out of his leather pants and all the way around his head. The fabric was tossed to the side, leaving Yeosang exposed.

Jongho groaned at the white porcelain skin that stretched under his palms, warmth passing through them. “You say about me, but what about yourself, huh?” he said, massaging around Yeosang’s chest and sides. "You're so hot, has anyone ever told you that?" Jongho asked then, tone low as he leaned forward, taking a nipple between his lips.

Yeosang stuttered a breath, his back arching slightly so he could present his torso better. "Yes but- ah not in a situation like this." he huffed, wiggling on Jongho's lap.

Jongho hummed low, continuing to abuse the brown pad. He bit it hard, using the tip of his tongue to soothe the sting away, perking the nipple in attention. Yeosang kept moving his hips forward, seeking some friction between himself and Jongho's rapidly hardening dick.

Jongho wanted to continue his game, keep riling Yeosang up without actually touching him. But his patience had started running thin as well. One of his hand went down again, gently grabbing the single button of Yeosang's pants, twisting it open. Next it was the zipper and as soon as the front was loosened, Yeosang let out a pleased sigh.

"You like it?" Jongho murmured, slipping his fingers through the opening to caress Yeosang's cock above his underwear.

The other let out a deep noise, nodding his head frantically. "I want more." he stated between shallow breaths and with a swift motion he tugged the front of his boxers down, letting his member spring free.

Jongho bit the inside of his cheek, as he felt Yeosang taking his palm and placing it around his throbbing cock. He of course, complied with the silent request, curling his fingers around Yeosang's shaft. Yeosang’s dick was hot, pulsing inside his palm and demanding attention. Jongho moved his hand slowly, building a steady rhythm as his mouth dived forward to suck once again on Yeosang’s neck.

Yeosang bit his lower lip, muffling his whimpers, his forehead falling on top of Jongho's shoulder.

Jongho lift his head to place a small peck on Yeosang’s ear. "Don't bite yourself babe. Let me hear you." he said low, licking a long stripe under Yeosang’s ear.

Yeosang didn’t wait much to follow Jongho’s words. His mouth fell open, hot breath ghosting over Jongho's shoulder as small sounds made their way out of his bruised lips.

“There you go love. Isn’t it better?” Jongho mumbled again, placing feathery kisses along Yeosang’s cheekbone. Precum started pooling on Yeosang’s slit, tumbling over his red head and sliding on top of Jongho's fist.

Jongho mentally patted himself on the back. He succeeded making Yeosang horny by only speaking in his ear. But that was only the beginning. Jongho lift his other hand up, placing it at the back of Yeosang’s neck massaging the sore muscles. Yeosang hummed in content, lifting his head up, eyes closed in pleasure.

With Yeosang’s head practically propped up on his hand, Jongho slid further down, continued mouthing gently all over his torso. He licked around Yeosang's pecks, placing neat kisses at every inch of skin he could reach. Jongho’s hand picked up the pace as well, fingers curling and wrist twisting around the length. He thumbed around the slit, meticulously spreading the precum all along the length. Friction became better and Jongho sped up more, teeth attaching under Yeosang's chin.

At that, Yeosang's hips thrusted forward, slowly fucking himself in Jongho's palm. His breathing had become rigid, droplets of sweat forming at the back of his neck. Jongho smirked as he felt the first seizure of pleasure wrecking the other's body. Yeosang was reaching his high, steady and slow.

And although Jongho would love to give him what he wanted, he wasn't done with him yet. With a last flick of his wrist, Jongho removed his hand from around Yeosang's length, making the other whine loudly.

"No- Why?" he huffed, raising his head to look at Jongho.

"Do you think I'll let you get pleased only by my hand?" Jongho flashed him a cocky smirk, snacking his arms around Yeosang's waist and lifting him up.

Yeosang whimpered as his back touched the surface of the coffee table. Without wasting time, Jongho loomed above him placing a long, passionate kiss on his lips while removing the rest of his clothes.

He dragged the leather from around Yeosang’s thighs, mouth diving down to place small bites to each new body part that was being revealed. Next was the underwear and within a few seconds Yeosang was spread naked on top of the coffee table.

Yeosang flushed red with embarrassment as soon as the last piece of fabric was untangled from his legs. His hands came up on his face, concealing his pink cheeks. Jongho chuckled and leaned in, smooching Yeosang's knuckles sweetly.

"Why do you hide? Don't get all shy on me now, babe." he whispered, booping Yeosang’s nose.

The other sighed, clearly contemplating his options. But with a few more light kisses and sweet words, he finally peeked through his fingers.

Jongho flashed him a warm smile. "There you are. Hey pretty." he said, at which Yeosang chuckled. "You feel good?" Jongho arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Yeosang breathed.

"Want me to make you feel even better?" Jongho asked, biting down on Yeosang's jaw.

"I- thought you'd never ask." was all Yeosang said, giving Jongho the green light to proceed.

Jongho placed a soft kiss on Yeosang’s lips and started leaving a trail of opened mouth kisses along his upper body. He pecked his jaw, his neck, traveling down his chest and the fade line of his abdomen. Until he reached his center. Jongho licked a long stripe at the underside of Yeosang's cock, sucking the shaft just to rile him up. With a quick move he dived in, swallowing half of Yeosang’s dick, sucking loudly as he bobbed his head a couple of times.

_What about the virgin throat now?_

Yeosang groaned, his hands flying atop of Jongho's head. Jongho wasn’t phased though. He kept nosing around the other’s private parts, sucking his balls and mouthing his cock. Just because he could. Yeosang’s sounds became louder, fingers slipping inside Jongho’s roots, pulling them.

Jongho hissed low, lifting his face from near Yeosang’s dick, making the other whine. He shushed him softly and then placed his palms at the underside of his knees, perching his heels in the table’s edge. Yeosang’s legs fell open as soon as he steadied them, silently inviting Jongho to continue.

Jongho neared his head between them. "Are you comfortable?" Jongho questioned, placing his mouth on the soft skin of Yeosang's thighs.

"Yeah." Yeosang said through deep breaths, his fingers threading in Jongho's light red locks.

Jongho smiled up at him, smooching his kneecap. "Do you have lube?"

Yeosang made a move to grab the, until then, abandoned bag he had brought, placing it besides his hip. "In here." he said and Jongho crooked him an eyebrow in silent question.

"What? Were you really expecting us to stay only on weed?" Yeosang asked, flashing a teasing smirk.

Jongho chuckled and opened the plastic bag, retrieving the small purple bottle from inside and a condom. He hummed, tossing the bag away and kneeled down, coming face to face with Yeosang’s ass. Jongho blew a light sting of air, effectively waking the other’s hole up. Yeosang jerked away, clenching around the emptiness, a low moan tumbling out of his mouth.

Then Jongho started his attack. His fingers grabbed each ass-cheek and pulled them apart, letting him have a clear view before he dived in. He plastered his tongue on the tight muscle and started licking around the ring. Yeosang squirmed above him, fingers twisting more in Jongho’s hair.

“Ah- Jongho hm.” Yeosang heaved as Jongho continued lapping his tongue on his entrance.

“You taste so sweet...” Jongho mumbled low before he placed his whole mouth on the other’s hole, sucking. “I can keep eating you out forever.”

“Where did you learn to talk like tha-ah!” Yeosang’s sentence was cut middle way by one of Jongho’s fingers, scratching gently at the surface of his hole.

“It’s a secret.” Jongho chuckled and slid the lube coated finger inside Yeosang’s heat.

The other seized at the sudden intruder, a moan spilling out of him. Jongho massaged Yeosang’s walls gently, coaxing his tightness to open up for him. His mouth found its place under Yeosang’s balls, sucking the soft skin.

Jongho couldn’t help but notice how sensitive Yeosang had become because of the weed. His body was reacting at the slightest touch Jongho initiated, perking in attention, demanding more.

Jongho’s mouth roamed around the others lower part biting love marks on every available surface. Red bruises bloomed all over Yeosang’s thighs and lower belly as Jongho slipped his second finger inside. He tried to be as careful as possible, opening Yeosang up with meticulous moves.

Yeosang’s chest stuttered, a choked groan passing through his lips. “Your fingers are so big-huh. I can’t wait to feel your dick inside me.” he said, making Jongho’s cock twitch inside his jeans. One more thing that was apparently affected by the smocking; Yeosang’s brain to mouth filter.

Jongho groaned low and twisted his fingers up, scissoring his way through the other’s tight rings. Moans kept falling out of Yeosang’s mouth, bouncing around the walls and hitting directly on Jongho’s ear, making him sigh. His dick screamed to be released, to get out of his pants but Jongho ignored it. He wanted to make Yeosang feel good more than he wanted to please himself. So, he shushed his desire up.

It didn’t take long for Yeosang become restless again. His cock was rock hard, throbbing with every thrust of Jongho’s fingers. He had started pushing down on the two digits, chasing his release. Jongho crooked his hand up, feeling around the hole until he pressed against Yeosang’s sweet spot.

Yeosang cried out but then his body stilled. “No! Stop. I- I don’t want to finish like this.” he heaved.

Jongho lifted himself up, placing a light kiss on Yeosang’s hipbone. “Tell me what you want babe.” he said gently, his fingers still caressing around the other’s prostate. Maybe Yeosang wasn’t the only one who had lost the ability to think before he spoke.

Yeosang jerked. “I want you in. Fuck- ah! I want your cock inside me Jongho.” he said, drunk eyes meeting Jongho’s.

Jongho hummed and placed one kiss on the head of Yeosang’s dick, before he slid his fingers out. He heard Yeosang whine at the sudden emptiness before he unzipped his jeans to let his own cock free. The underwear followed next and Jongho groaned at the sudden air that hit him, making his length throb in his palm. He gave it a few pumps to ease some of the tense and then grabbed the lube and the condom.

He wrapped the elastic around him, spilling a fair amount of the liquid on top. He also poured a little on Yeosang’s entrance making sure that it was properly wet, before he kneeled between his legs again. Jongho placed an open palm on the underside of each of Yeosang’s thighs and lifted them up, perching them on his shoulders.

Yeosang groaned as he was bend in half, the head of his dick brushing against his stomach. He whined as he felt Jongho’s cock teasing his hole, pocking it gently.

“D-don’t tease.” he said, voice coming out muffled because of his position.

Jongho shushed him sweetly, placing a peck on each of his kneecaps. “Patience.” he mumbled and moved his hips forward, passing through the first ring of muscles.

They both moaned, their voices mixing with the fog of the weed that surrounded them. Velvet walls enveloped Jongho’s cock, making him curse under his breath. It felt so good! Yeosang’s hole felt _so damn good._

“Your so- ugh tight.” Jongho grunted, trying to prevent his hips from snapping fully inside Yeosang. Instead he pushed slowly forward, stretching Yeosang’s hole, digging further and further inside. He leaned above Yeosang, his palms pushing the other’s body to fold more. Yeosang grunted and groaned, front teeth trapping his lower lip; biting harder and harder with every muscle Jongho ripped apart as he entered.

Jongho massaged the tensed skin of Yeosang’s ass, that was trembling under his palms, trying to ground Yeosang as he bottomed up.

“That’s it babe.” he spoke sweetly, brushing his lips above a perked nipple.

Yeosang whimpered, head arching back and out of the table’s edge. Jongho took a moment to collect himself and appreciate the beauty that was spread in front of him. Yeosang’s body was covered in a thick veil of sweat, his chest spasming as it rose and fell with every breath he took. His dick was angry red, the tip spilling precum all over his abdomen. His cheeks were flashed, silver hair falling away from his face as his neck was craned backwards.

Yeosang had his eyes half closed, mouth open so he could breathe properly. His hands had found a place under his trembling legs, keeping them steady and open. Jongho’s eyes kept dancing around the curves and plains of Yeosang’s body until the other lifted his head their eyes locking.

“M-move. God damnit Jongho move." Yeosang demanded. "I won't hold for long." he said and clenched around Jongho’s dick.

That snapped Jongho out of his thoughts. With a deep breath he perched his hands on the table and slid out, only to push inside again right after. Yeosang moaned loudly, head lolling to the side as his hands flew on Jongho’s shoulders, nails clutching around the skin. Jongho started with a steady rhythm, digging deep inside Yeosang’s hole. He attached his mouth under the other’s jaw, teeth biting on Yeosang’s flesh.

Jongho was in cloud nine. The experience was intense to say the least. Yeosang felt so good, his heat shallowing Jongho’s cock with so much need. Moans and whines escaped his lips, toes curling around themselves and eyes shutting close. Yeosang’s natural smell assaulted Jongho’s nose as he kept savoring pieces of the other’s white skin inside his mouth, dotting his neck and torso.

“Y-Yes. Ah! More.” Yeosang chanted.

Jongho speeded up, hands snaking tightly around Yeosang’s thighs keep on stretching them further apart as he sloppily pounded through his velvet walls.

After a particular deep thrust Yeosang’s eyes popped open, lips parting as a high-pitched whimper exited. 

“There it is again.” Jongho smirked, bracing himself better on the wooden surface as he kept brushing against Yeosang’s prostate.

Yeosang wreathed and sobbed, his ass wiggling up to meet with Jongho’s thrusts. “Yes! Jongho, yes! M-ah! More!” he cried.

Jongho growled and fell on his elbows, framing Yeosang’s face. His fingers tangled around the other’s hair, taking a fist full of silver and pulling them.

“Hn-ah! Jongho. I-I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!” Yeosang practically shouted.

“It’s okay babe. Cum. Let me see you reach a different high.” Jongho growled, biting hard on Yeosang’s cheek.

A sob wrecked Yeosang’s body, tears tumbling from the corner of his eyes as he reached his peak. Strips shot from his slit, painting his torso and collarbones white. Jongho didn’t fall far behind. It took him only a couple shallow thrust and Yeosang’s hole to clench tightly around him, to start spilling inside the condom. His breath tangled in his throat as he pushed slowly in and out, riding his orgasm.

Yeosang whined from oversensitivity, making him stop moving. Jongho took a glance down, inhaling sharply. Yeosang looked spent to say the least. He had his eyes open, hazed and unfocused irises looking into the unknown as his lips twitched from the remaining doses of adrenaline. His light blue strands were plastered on his forehead, cheeks a fiery red, except the purple splotch that was blooming on his right one. His body was glistering with sweat, cum dripping around his curves. Some droplets had even reached his chin due to his bend position. He was heaving, chest rising and falling in a quick pace, as his body trembled underneath Jongho.

In other words, Yeosang looked _absolutely_ fucked up.

Jongho felt proud of himself. He left out a breathy laugh, catching Yeosang’s attention. The other’s eyes fell on his own, a silent question swimming behind them. Jongho just smiled warmly as he dived forward to place a quick peck on Yeosang’s chapped lips.

“Who is a kid now?” he asked, breath ghosting over Yeosang’s mouth.

Yeosang whined a little, his cheeks painted a deeper shade of red, but he didn’t argue. He just slowly perched himself on his elbows, forehead bumping on Jongho’s as their eyes locked.

“Let’s see if you can take a second round.” Yeosang arched a suggestive eyebrow, sleep creeping around his eyes.

“If you manage to not sleep on me.” Jongho teased.

“We shall see about that.” Yeosang smirked, taking his tongue out to lick Jongho’s lower lip.

And yet again Jongho couldn’t help but wonder, as he carried the other towards his room; how on earth did _Seonghwa_ meet a person like Yeosang?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh. That. Was. It.
> 
> To be totally honest I feel that this work is not one of my best. I tried really hard to write the smut part which is something that doesn't happen to me often.  
> I promise that I'll try my best for the next fic. 
> 
> Also a small disclamer; the idea of the AU wasn't actually mine. My friend started the story and she gave it to me to finish it. So we kind of share the credits. Here is her profile; https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenFairy
> 
> Yes it's TheGardenFairy. As always!  
> And as always you should go and check her out!
> 
> I hoped you liked this work (even a little bit) and I'm looking forward to your opinion on the comments below.
> 
> SO! Untill next time; stay safe, have fun and take care!!!
> 
> -SkWh


End file.
